


friday i'm in love

by takenbysleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziam cuddles on a day off. this is so short and so shitty, but it's 2 AM and i'm emo about ziam and i needed to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friday i'm in love

Zayn and Liam got home at around 1 AM. Naturally, they were exhausted.

Not a word was uttered from the time they got into the car to the time they got into their room.

"Babe, I need to get some sleep," Zayn murmured, rubbing Liam's back. He saw Liam nod, and Zayn plopped down onto the bed as Liam took off his clothes, leaving him in just his boxers. Zayn just removed his shirt. He was too lazy to take off his bottoms. They were sweatpants, anyways, so it didn't matter much to him.

Liam laid down on the bed, curling up next to Zayn. Zayn put an arm around Liam, nuzzling his head into Liam's neck. Liam let out a sigh of contentment. He _lived_ for these moments with Zayn.

"I love you," Liam whispered after a few minutes of pure silence.

"I love you more," Zayn said.

"Impossible."

"Possible," Zayn mumbled, kissing Liam's neck.

"Babe, I'm far too tired to argue about this. All I'm gonna say is that I win," Liam yawned.

Zayn chuckled. "I'll let you win this time. But only this time."

It was dark in their room, but Zayn knew Liam was smiling. 

Liam loved when Zayn held him. And Zayn loved holding Liam. 

 


End file.
